mengikat
by ayam geprek ganteng
Summary: Aku hanya perlu mengikatnya untuk menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya/OgixFem!Aka/Selamat membaca!


Mengikat

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **WARNING** : typo(s), ooc, fem!Akashi, pwp kali ya, dan lain-lain.

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang, Seika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kedua tangannya terikat, sedangkan pandangannya sedikit menggelap— _oh, mungkin faktor cahaya kamarnya yang redup._ Dan lagi, ini nyaris tengah hari, oke? Bagaimana bisa Seika tidak berpikir jika dirinya tengah didatangi penjahat, penculik, dan sebagainya.

Walau begitu, jari-jari lentiknya tetap berusaha melepas ikatan pada pergelangannya.

"Hai, sayangku,"

Suara bariton—yang amat Seika kenal—merasuki indra pendengarnya begitu saja. Dan seketika kedua bola mata rubin cerahnya membulat.

"Shi ... ge?"

"Yap," satu kecupan diberikan di pipi kanan Seika sebagai hadiah karena telah menebak dengan benar.

Hei, lagipula siapa yang bisa lupa dengan suara kekasihnya sendiri?

Seika hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menangkap eksistensi pemilik suara bariton yang entah berada dimana. Sedangkan Shigehiro mulai mendaratkan kecupan beruntun di leher Seika.

"Nngh, S-Shige ... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shigehiro hanya diam dan terus mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hingga leher Seika basah.

 _Hmm._

Lalu beberapa gigitan pun Shigehiro lakukan hingga leher Seika dipenuhi bercak merah— _bahkan nyaris biru._

"Menandaimu."

Satu kata terucap dan menjadi jeda sejenak. Tetapi Shigehiro tidak ingin mengulur waktu, dan dia kembali mewarnai leher Seika dengan semangat. Sedangkan Seika menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan desahan yang nyaris lolos.

"Ahhn, j-jangan nanti terlihat," dan Seika pun tidak mampu menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Ia tahu, mendesah di keadaan seperti ini sama halnya dengan menenggelamkan diri yang sudah terlanjur tercebur ke dalam pusaran air.

Shigehiro meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut pada tanda yang dia buat, lalu mengusap pipi Seika dengan lembut.

"Justru aku ingin tanda itu terlihat, Sei. Aku tidak mau kau diganggu laki-laki lain."

 _A-apa?_

Entah kenapa, kalimat tersebut membuat Seika merinding. Kalimat itu terdengar sangat ... posesif?

Memang, Shigehiro dan ia adalah sepasang kekasih. Wajar jika ada rasa saling memiliki. Namun setelah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan yang cukup intens dengannya, Seika tidak pernah mendengar kalimat seposesif itu keluar dari bibir Shigehiro

Kini tangan Shigehiro bergerak menyusuri lekuk tubuh Seika dan sesekali memberi cubitan kecil. Hingga Shigehiro semakin tidak sabar dan membuka _fabric_ berwarna _peach_ dengan kasar. _Ah, tidak peduli jika terdapat bagian yang robek. Lagipula ia sudah sangat menginginkannya._

"A-ahh, jangaan!"

Oh, lihat. Shigehiro mengulas seringai lebar saat mendapati tubuh Seika tidak dibalut oleh pakaian dalam bisa melihat tubuh indah milik kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu tertutup pakaian modis. Ah, pemandangan yang menggairahkan.

Segera saja tangannya meremas pelan kedua dada milik Seika yang sudah menegang dan menyebabkan gadis di bawahnya itu menahan desahan. Tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat menahan sensasi asing yang seumur hidup belum pernah ia rasakan.

 _Ah sial._

"T-tapi—ahh!" remasan lembut dari tangan Shigehiro di dadanya berganti menjadi remasan kasar. Seika sampai nyaris berteriak karenanya, kalau ia tidak ingat pukul berapa sekarang.

Ah ya, desahan seksinya tentu saja kembali lolos seiring dengan sentuhan liar di dadanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Seika telah terlanjur terhanyut oleh sentuhan tangan nakal milik Shigehiro. Bahkan sesekali bibirnya ikut andil dalam menikmati dada milik Seika. Memberi kecupan dan gigitan pelan.

Seika tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia rasakan kali ini. Terkejut, takut, marah atau sedih—apapun itu, yang jelas ia mulai menikmatinya. Shigehiro sangat pandai membuatnya terhanyut.

Seika menatap Shigehiro dengan tatapan mata sayunya, yang malah mengundang Shigehiro untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya.

Shigehiro melebarkan kaki Seika. "Sei, kau memang sangat seksi."

"Nhh, l-lepaskan aku—Ahh!"

Jemari milik Shigehiro melesak masuk ke dalam miliknya yang sudah basah. Menimbulkan sensasi bagaikan tersetrum yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Sei. Milikmu ternyata sangat sempitdan hangat. Jariku saja sampai terjepit di dalam."

"S-Shige ... sakit."

Seika mati-matian menahan ngilu di bagian bawahnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya belum siap. Dan lagi, Shigehiro yang tiba-tiba menjamah tubuhnya tanpa permisi.

"Hmm, jadi kau belum pernah disentuh sama sekali ya?"

"B-belum—nhahhh~"

 _Ah, jadi aku yang akan mengambilnya saat pertamanya, ya..._

Seika kembali mendesah setelah merasakan jari di dalam miliknya mulai bergerak pelan, memanjakan miliknya. Kali ini Seika tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya yang semakin lama, semakin nyaring.

Shigehiro terus memberi sentuhan di bagian dalam milik Seika, memberi rangsangan demi rangsangan yang siap membuat Seika mendapat puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"A-aahh!"

Dan akhirnya Seika mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Shigehiro mengeluarkan jarinya dari milik Seika dan mulai menjilati sampai bersih cairan yang tertinggal di sana.

"Kau sangat manis, Sei," kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Seika yang sudah dipoles oleh keringat.

Seika masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat setelah semua yang Shigehiro lakukan untuk 'pemanasan' ini. Ia tahu, ini belum masuk pertunjukan utama. Seika tidak sanggup memberontak, ia sudah sangat pasrah kali ini.

Shigehiro menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seika berusaha untuk tidak memandang Shigehiro kali ini, terasa sangat memalukan.

Kekehan pelan terdengar, "hei, ayo tatap aku."

Suaranya masih terdengar lembut dan sehangat biasanya, namun gerak tangannya tidak. Tangannya memaksa kepala Seika untuk menghadapnya, lalu menarik kepalanya guna menciumnya—dengan sedikit kasar.

Seika mengeluarkan desahan tipis yang dibungkam oleh lumatan demi lumatan kasar yang melemahkan seluruh sistem di tubuhnya.

Ciuman itu cukup lama, dan terhenti saat Seika sudah kehabisan nafas.

Shigehiro memandang tubuh kekasihnya dari atas ke bawah. Bisa ia lihat sangat banyak bercak merah keunguan di leher Seika. Dan ekspresi Seika yang ... ah, terlalu menggodanya.

"Tubuhmu, suaramu, wajahmu ... semuanya seksi, Sei."

Kali ini Shigehiro bergerak mendekat dan mulai menggesekkan miliknya dengan kewanitaan milik Seika. Tentu saja Seika mulai merespon dengan mengerang dan menggeliat di bawah tubuh Shigehiro.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, Shigehiro langsung melesakkan miliknya dengan kasar dan cepat ke dalam milik Seika.

"A-AKKH!" Seika berteriak, ia merasa sangat kesakitan sehingga air matanya pun mulai mengalir.

Shigehiro mengulas seringai tipis, bisa ia rasakan darah mengalir dari dalam, tanda keperawanan Seika telah ia renggut dalam sekali hentakan. Lalu ia kembali mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitdari perbuatannya barusan.

Shigehiro melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu memandang wajah Seika. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas Seika yang masih menangis. Tangannya bergerak mengelus lembut pipi Seika.

"S-Shige, i-ini sakit sekali..."

Seika memeluk Shigehiro erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Shigehiro.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi nikmat, kok."

Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Shigehiro mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan. Seika meremas seprai ranjangnya hingga menjadi sangat kusut dan mendesah tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

"Nhhahhn~"

Desahan itu terdengar berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia terdengar mulai menikmati segala yang Shigehiro lakukan.

Lalu Shigehiro mulai menambah kecepatan gerak pinggulnya hingga menjadi gerakan yang kasar. Membuat Seika mendesah semakin nyaring dan terdengar nakal di telinga Shigehiro.

"Hhh, milikmu sangat sempit dan hangat. Rasanya sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalammu."

"Aahhn, S-Shigeee..."

Gerakan Shigehiro semakin liar, seolah ia ingin memakan kekasihnya sampai ke bagian benih-benih miliknya masuk ke dalam milik kekasihnya. Memilikinya, seutuhnya.

Desahan Seika tak lagi dapat terkontrol seiring gerakan Shigehiro yang semakin liar. Tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Shigehiro, dan mencakar punggung kekasihnya sebagai respon terhadap rasa nikmat dan sakit itu. _Ah iya, entah kapan ikatan pada pergelangannya terlepas._

"Nggahh, S-Shige!"

"Nnh, Seika."

Akhirnya mereka mencapai puncaknya bersama-sama. Bisa Seika rasakan ada cairan hangat yang mengalir masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Setelah membiarkan seluruh cairannya masuk ke dalam milik Seika, akhirnya Shigehiro mencabut miliknya dari dalam.

"Nnh,"

Shigehiro mengulas senyum lebar dan memeluk Seika erat. Oh, dan mendaratkan beberapa kecupan posesif pada kening kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Seika—yang tentu saja sudah lelah akibat perlakuan Shigehiro—langsung memejamkan matanya dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

Dan keduanya, bersama-sama tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi yang indah.

 _Ah, Shigehiro tidak akan kaget bila kekasihnya hamil besok. Menikahinya sudah menjadi kewajiban, 'kan?_

.

.

.

End.

-kucing garong : Hai, saya kucing garong. Saya cuma mau bilang—ANJIR KITA NULIS APA HAHAHAHA /buang dia/.

-beruang pedo : ... maafkan, saya menodai kalian. Saya aslinya pyuwa kok, serius. Ini Cuma dipaksa sama si kucing.

Oke, sekian dari kami dan terima kasih telah membaca! Berminat meninggalkan jejak? ^^

Salam,

ganteng berlebihan


End file.
